House of Dragon
by Anime Lovers Indonesia
Summary: Namikaze Naruto merupakan bidak pawn dari Rias Gremory, dia tak memiliki apa-apa didalam dirinya tapi yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka semuanya adalah didalam dirinya mengalir darah naga dan dia merupakan anggota terakhir salah satu pillar besar yang dikatakan telah punah dalam perang besar. Mereka dikenal dengan House of Targaryen, House of Dragon. Multicrossover NarutoxDXDxGoT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Multi Crossover Fanfic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

Game of Thrones by David Benioff and D.B Weiss  
(Based on A Song Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin)

Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Family, Fantasy and Romance

Rating M

Bahasa tidak baku, miss tanda baca, Multi Crossover, typo, gaje dan kawan2 nya

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Mempersembahkan

House of Dragon

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

"_ne Ri-chan, apa kita akan bertemu lagi besok"_

"_Pasti Naru-kun, besok aku akan kesini dengan onii-tama"_

"_Aku tunggu disini ya, jangan lupa ajak So-chan, aku ingin tunjukan sesuatu pada kalian"_

"_Tentu saja. Janji kelingking ya"_

"_Janji kelingking"_

"_Rias-sama, ayo kita segera pergi"_

"_Baiklah Grayfia nee-sama"_

"_Aku pulang dulu Naru-kun"_

"_Hati-hati Ri-chan_"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya.

"Rias apakah kau sudah bangun ?" tanya orang diseberang pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun Akeno. Tunggu aku di ruang kumpul club" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" ucap yang bernama Akeno lalu gadis berambut merah panjang berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kasur dan segera bersiap.

'Apakah Rias sering membersihkan ruangan ini' batin Akeno yang melihat sekitar yang tampak bersih mengkilat.

Time Skip

"Jika tebakanku tidak salah, kau bermimpi tentang dia lagi kan Rias" ujar Akeno yang melihat sang pemimpin sekaligus sahabatnya itu termenung sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau memang tahu diriku Akeno" Rias hanya bisa berujar pelan. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, banyak yang berteriak kearah mereka berdua dan menatap dengan tatapan memuja. Ada juga yang berkhayal bisa menjadi pacar salah satu great oneesama ini.

"Sepertinya kepopuleranmu masih tinggi ya Rias" ucap seseorang yang menyandarkan salah tiang dekat tangga.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sona" ujar Rias berlalu tanpa menatap Sona tentu saja membuat Sona menatap sahabat masa kecil nya itu lalu berpaling ke Akeno tapi sebelum Sona berucap Akeno memotongnya.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan Sona-sama"ucapnya sedangkan Sona hanya bisa mendesah saja lalu mengikuti Rias ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Time Skip

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan semua murid bergegas pulang tapi Rias dan Akeno segera kembali ke tempat mereka untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan Issei dan Asia.

"Apakah kau akan mengajaknya ?"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia merupak-"ucapan Akeno terpotong karena Rias segera menatapnya dengan tatapan tak senang.

"Aku tak senang kau membahas dia" ucap Rias dengan suara keras dan membuat semua yang ada disana menatap kearah mereka.

"Ano Buchou, siapa yang dimaksud Akeno-san ?" ujar Issei.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Issei" ujar Rias.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini Rias, dia adalah keluargamu sama seperti kita"ucap Akeno.

"Kenapa kau malah membangkitkannya, biarkan saja dia mati waktu itu" ujar Akeno lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya yang kau acuhkan. Bukannya kau yang mengatakan pada Issei dan Asia kalau kita keluarga Gremory yang mencintai dan menyayangi peerege nya" ujar Akeno lagi terus menekan Rias.

"Kau kan tahu kenapa aku membangkitnya dan kau juga merasakan hawa kuat yang ada padanya. Kupikir apa yang oniisama katakan benar tapi aku salah telah membangkitnya.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semaumu hanya karena dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ujar Akeno dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Kurasa cukup Rias" mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu dan melihat Sona dan queen nya Tsubaki memasuki ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu Sona, aku mengatakan hal yang benar ?" ucap Rias.

"Apakah dia meminta kau untuk membangkitkan nya ?"

"Apakah dia yang memaksamu membangkitkannya ?"

"Apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaanya saat ini mendengar semua ucapanmu?

"Pernah kau sedikit memikirkan perasaannya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Rias Gremory" akhirnya keluar semua unek unek yang selama ini ditahan Sona. Kiba, Asia, Issei dan Koneko yang tahu akan ada debat panjang antara Rias dan Sona mencoba menyingkir dari ruangan.

"Mungkin ini bukan tempat ku berucap Rias-sama tapi semua yang dikatakan oleh Sona-sama benar. Aku pernah sekali melihat Naruto-san di bukit tak jauh dari sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat disana, dia dalam keadaan penuh pelu berlatih dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah sebuah luka melintang di belakang badannya dan yang membuat ngeri adalah banyak bekas jahitan yang ada di pundak, dadanya. Aku juga mendengar dia sempat berucap "Setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan tidak merepotkan Rias dan yang lain" "ujar Tsubaki.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu Rias-sama tapi setiap makhluk hidup baik setan, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat memiliki kelemahan dan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin Naruto-san lemah dalam hal kekuatan dan sihir tapi dia bagus dalam segi kecerdasaan bahkan Sona-sama kalah main catur dengannya" tambahnya.

"Intinya Rias, apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki adalah setiap makhluk memliki kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Maaf jika aku menghancurkan acara penyambutan kalian" ucap Sona sambil memandang tidak suka kearah Tsubaki karena memberitahu mereka tentang kekalahannya.

"Tidak masalah Sona-sama, kami bisa melakukannya lain kali" ucap Akeno mewakili Rias.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi salinan dokumen yang dikirim oneesama padaku pagi ini" ucap Sona menyerahkan amplop coklat.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut melihatnya" Akeno mengambil amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

"Ini-"ucapan Akeno tak selesai lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit, masih ada berkas yang belum selesai" lalu Sona dan Tsubaki pergi dan kembali ke ruang Osis.

"Rias kau harus membaca berkas ini" ucap Akeno yang menyadarkan lamunan Rias.

"Aku tidak ada waktu membaca dokumen itu" ucapnya menuju kursi kerja nya.

"Tapi kau harus-"ucapan Akeno tak selesai lagi-lagi Rias memotong ucapannya.

"Terserahlah Rias, aku akan menyusul Kiba dan yang lain" Akeno lalu meninggalkan ruangan tak lupa meninggalkan amplop yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sementara Rias berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap langit yang menjelang sore dengan semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya tapi tanpa disadari Rias, Sona, Tsubaki dan Akeno ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

'Semakin menarik'

Di tempat Issei dkk

"Kiba-san, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" tanya Asia.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Asia-san ?" ucap Kiba.

"Siapa yang dimaksud Akeno-san tadi ?" ucap Asia. Kiba dan Koneko saling menatap dan sedikit menghela nafas.

"Issei-kun apakah kau tau berapa banyak bidak pawn yang digunakan Rias-buchou untuk membangkitkanmu kembali ?" tanya Kiba.

"7 bid-" ucapan Issei terhenti sambil menatap kearah Kiba dan Koneko.

"Benar Issei-senpai, Rias-buchou memiliki pion lain selain dirimu" ucapan Koneko membuat Issei dan Asia kaget lalu kembali berucap.

"Kalau buchou memiliki pion lain, kenapa dia tak ada saat perkenalan aku dan Asia ?" ucap Issei dan Asia mengiyakan ucapan Issei.

"Karena Naruto-kun tidak memiliki apapun dalam dirinya dan Rias telah salah menebak" mereka semua menatap kebelakang dan melihat Akeno berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Akeno-san ?" ucap Issei.

"Naruto siapa yang kau maksud" Issei kaget mendengar nama yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, 18 tahun, saat ini bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di kedai Ichiraku" lalu terlihat gambar Naruto dalam lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Akeno. Asia yang melihat wajah kaget Issei lalu berucap.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Issei-san ?" tanya Asia.

"Aku bukan lagi mengenalnya, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjauhi dan menghujatku karena kemesumanku ini bahkan dia pernah menolongku dari kakak tingkat yang mencoba mengeroyok" Issei berucap sambil menatap sosok Naruto.

"Bagaimana awal mula Rias-Buchou bisa membenci Naruto-san, Akeno-san ?" tanya Asia.

"Seperti yang kuucapkan tadi. Awalnya sebelum kami mengawasi Issei, Rias mendapatkan pesan dari Lucifer-sama untuk mengawasi Naruto karena 10 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah ledakan tidak jauh dari sekolah dan ketika Grayfia-sama dan yang lain datang mereka mendapati banyak malaikat jatuh dan anggota fraksi maou lama yang tewas dan juga tampak seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun dengan tanduk dan tangan naga yang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dan tekanan sihirnya setara dengan setan kelas tinggi atau bisa lebih tinggi lagi" Akeno menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu.

"Lalu kemana anak itu pergi, apa pasukan Lucifer-sama tidak menangkapnya ?" ucap Kiba.

"Sebelum Grayfia-sama membekukan pergerakannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir membawa anak itu pergi"jelasnya.

"Lalu hubungan nya dengan Naruto-senpai apa ?" tanya Issei.

"Jangan-jangan"

"Beelzebub-sama awalnya mengkonfirmasi bahwa aura anak 10 tahun yang lalu dengan Naruto memiliki aura yang sama tapi ketika Naruto-kun diserang malaikat jatuh dan dibangkitkan oleh Rias semua perkiraan dan tebakan Beelzebub-sama salah, setelah di cek di Laboratorium di dunia bawah, Naruto dikonfirmasi hanya manusia biasa dan tidak ada yang istimewa darinya seperti dugaan awal. Sejak saat itu Rias merasa menyesal karena telah membangkitkannya. Berita ini juga didengar oleh tetua disana, mereka semua menyesalkan dan menyuruh Rias untuk mengunset evil piece Naruto karena dianggap memalukan bagi keluarga Gremory dan Bael. Hanya Zekram Bael-sama yang menentang ucapan itu yang membuat Venelana-sama, Lucius-sama dan Lucifer-sama merasa lega karena para pemimpin tetua menolak seruan itu" jelas Akeno.

"Sejak saat itulah Rias menyesali semuanya" tambahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Buchou tega melakukan semua ini. Aku akan berbicara dengannya" lalu tanpa sempat dicegah Issei berlari ke gedung ORC untuk menemui Rias, mereka juga menyusul Issei ke gedung ORC.

Di gedung ORC

Sedari tadi Rias hanya berdiri dekat jendela menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tak lupa dengan mata tertutup dia mencoba menikmati waktu yang singkat ini sebelum masalah dalam hidupnya datang ke dunia manusia. Rias terkesiap karena tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras oleh Issei yang berlari kearahnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Akeno-san, Buchou"

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan Naruto-senpai seperti itu"

"Jawab aku Buchou"

Issei lantas berteriak karena ucapannya tidak ada yang dijawab sambil meninju di kusen kayu jendela dan tampak tangannya yang lecet dan berdarah.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan Issei" jawab Rias.

"Aku masih tidak terima dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang kuhormati. Keluarkan aku dari anggota keluargamu" ucapan Issei membuat semua orang kaget dan Rias cepat melihat kearahnya.

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku jika tebakanmu tentangku salahkan"

"Kenapa Naruto-senpai harus merasakan semua ini. Dia orang baik, lebih baik kau biarkan saja dia mati daripada kau mengacuhkannya. Tidak enak rasanya diacuhkan karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku kecuali Matsuda, Motohama dan Naruto-senpai. Naruto-senpai banyak mengajari pelajaran kehidupan dan aku akan melawan siapapun termasuk Lucifer dan rajaku sendiri jika mereka meremehkan dan merendahkan orang kuhormati"

Asia hanya memeluk Issei dan menenangkannya, sementara Rias terkesiap sebentar lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Mungkin semangkok ramen bisa membuatmu tenang Issei, tak lupa telur rebus setengah matang" mereka semua kecuali Rias mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka.

'Aku tidak merasakan kedatangannya' Batin Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko.

"Maaf buchou aku memasuki ruangan ini, aku hanya menyerahkan hasil selebaran dari panggilan terhadapku yang diberikan Akeno-san 3 hari yang lalu" ucapnya. Akeno mengambil kertas tersebut karena Rias sedari tadi diam.

"Naruto-senpai, kenapa kau tidak marah diperlakukan begini ?" ucap Issei dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak marah karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Rias, Issei. Malah sebaliknya aku berterimakasih karena telah membangkitkanku kembali walaupun aku tidak berguna baginya dalam pertempuran tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas panggilan dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak merepotkan dan tidak membuat malu Rias dan yang lain karena kelemahanku ini. Aku menerima semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku karena ini sudah menjadi takdirku" ucap Naruto lalu membungkuk kan badannya dan memberikan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua gadis disana memerah termasuk Rias sendiri.

"Aku akan berusaha dalam berbagai hal dan akan membuat House of Gremory menjadi lebih dikenal lagi tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam mewujudkan impianmu untuk menang disetiap pertandingan karena aku tidak memiliki apa yang kalian miliki" Issei dan yang lain hanya bisa memandang sedih dan Naruto yang menunduk dan sekejap mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mengundang kalian ke tempat kerjaku, aku akan mentraktir kalian khususnya untuk Asia-chan dan Issei. Tak usah takutm tidak hanya ramen yang dijual. Semua makanan ada disana" ucap Naruto.

"Kau bisa pergi juga Rias-Buchou ji-"ucapan Naruto dengan Issei yang menarik tangan Naruto berjalan keluar.

"Ayo pergi Naruto-senpai" ucap Issei yang menarik tangan Asia, disusul Kiba dan Koneko.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Rias, dia tak pernah membencimu malah berterimakasih karena telah dibangkitkan"

"Kau pasti juga merasakannya kan, ketika dia memasuki ruangan ini, tak ada satupun dari Kiba, Koneko, kau dan aku yang merasakan hawanya. Itu berarti pelatihannya menunjukan hasil dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal dikemudian hari" lalu Akeno pergi menyusul Naruto dll.

Time Skip

Di Kedai

"Silahkan pesan apa yang kalian inginkan, aku yang teraktir. Anggap saja ucapan selamat datang dari ku" ucap Naruto yang telah berpakaian kerjanya.

"Aku Tonkotsu Ramen dan Miso Ramen dan Ice Lemon Tea tak lupa bonus telur rebus yang kau janjikan" ucap Issei sambil menyengir.

"Aku Hamburger Steak cheese minumnya sama seperti Issei-kun" ucap Kiba.

"Aku Mapo Tofu set dan Ocha" ucap Asia

"Aku Sushi set dan Ocha" ucap Akeno.

"Aku pesan Mochi, Ice Cream Sundae, Lava Cake dan Cheese Cake" ucap Koneko dengan wajah berseri.

"Koneko-chan kau bisa membuat kantong Naruto-senpai jebol" ucap Issei sambil sedikit ketawa.

"Hahaha tidak masalah Issei. Silahkan pesan yang lain. Pesanan kalian akan segera datang" ucap Naruto yang menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung bersama kalian" mereka melihat Sona dan Tsubaki yang memasuki kedai.

"Naruto sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu lagi" ucap pemilik kedai yang menyajikan minuman kearah mereka.

"Benarkah..."

"Owh kau Sona-san dan Tsubaki-san" ucap Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk dan mau pesan apa" tambahnya.

"Aku dan Tsubaki pesan Nasi Kari dan minumnya Ocha saja" ucap Sona.

"Baiklah silahkan ditunggu" lalu Naruto bergegas ke dapur.

"Sepertinya Rias tidak ikut dengan kalian" ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sona-sama" ucap Akeno yang mewakili yang lain. Mereka melajutkan pembicaraan baik tentang sekolah bahkan sampai kontrak panggilan tak beberapa lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka menikmati makanan yang sudah disajikan.

"Terimakasih makanannya Naruto/Naruto-senpai" ucap Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Kiba dan Koneko.

"Sama-sama semuanya" ucap Naruto yang menampilkan senyuman nya dan sukses membuat para cewek disana memerah.

"Owh ya Sona, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto-san ?" ucap Sona.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang House of Targaryen karena seingatku nama Targaryen tidak ada dalam daftar keluarga elite di buku yang pernah kau pinjamkan padaku dulu" ucapan Naruto lantas membuat Sona kaget dan secara tak sadar melepaskan pegangan pada cangkir ocha-nya dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kaget, takut dan perasaan yang khawatir. Sementara yang lain juga kaget dengan reaksi yang Sona berikan dan mereka sama sekali juga tidak mengetahui nama tersebut apalagi Issei dan Asia yang masih baru dalam menjadi setan.

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang itu" ucap Sona menatap Naruto dengan wajah horror. Semua hening sejenak tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka yang ikut mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

'Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat' batinnya.

To Be Continue

Halo para reader semuanya, saya kembali dengan cerita baru. Kali ini masih seputaran Naruto DxD tapi ada unsur Game of Thrones didalamnya. Yang menunggu update-nya Prince of Fire, sabar ya... soalnya lagi proses pengetikan dan aku minta maaf pada reader yang udah follow dan fav cerita The Duo Fairy karena cerita aku hapus karena terkena penyakit WB. Semoga suka dengan cerita kali ini dan maaf ya kalau ada typo. Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, silahkan ketikkan di kolom komentar.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Multi Crossover Fanfic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

Game of Thrones by David Benioff and D.B Weiss  
(Based on A Song Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin)

Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Family, Fantasy and Romance

Rating M

Bahasa tidak baku, miss tanda baca, Multi Crossover, typo, gaje dan kawan2 nya

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Mempersembahkan

House of Dragon

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya di House of Dragon

"Owh ya Sona, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto ?" ucap Sona.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang House of Targaryen karena seingatku nama Targaryen tidak ada dalam daftar keluarga elite di buku yang pernah kau pinjamkan padaku dulu" ucapan Naruto lantas membuat Sona kaget dan secara tak sadar melepaskan pegangan pada cangkir ocha-nya dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kaget, takut dan perasaan yang khawatir. Sementara yang lain juga kaget dengan reaksi yang Sona berikan dan mereka sama sekali juga tidak mengetahui nama tersebut apalagi Issei dan Asia yang masih baru dalam menjadi iblis.

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang itu" ucap Sona menatap Naruto dengan wajah horor. Semua hening sejenak tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka yang ikut mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

'Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat' batinnya.

Chapter 2

"Kutanya sekali lagi Naruto, dimana kau mendengar nama itu. Katakan padaku ?" tanya Sona sambil memegang kedua pundaknya dengan kencang. Mereka kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sona terutama Tsubaki.

Flashback On

Tampak dalam sebuah kedai makan seseorang yang sedang membersihkan meja dan kursi dengan begitu semangat dan cepat karena hari mulai larut malam.

"Apa sudah selesai nak ?" ucap pemilik kedai.

"Sebentar lagi usai ojisan, ojisan bisa pulang duluan. Aku bisa bisa bereskan sisanya untukmu" ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya nak. Aku senang kau membantu dan bekerja di kedai tua ini" ucapnya.

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih ojisan, justru aku yang harus banyak berterimakasih padamu karena telah memberikanku pekerjaan" ucap Naruto.

"Baikalah aku duluan ya nak, sepertinya encok ku kambuh" ucapnya.

"Langsung istirahat ojisan, nanti kuletakan kunci di tempat biasa" ucap Naruto lalu tinggalah dia seorang diri sendiri.

'Sebaiknya aku bergegas' batinnya.

Ketika hendak melanjutkan pekerjaan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara di depan kedai. Ketika dilihat tampak seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian usang memegang bungkusan kain dan memegang tongkat yang menandakan kalau dia buta. Langsung saja Naruto bergegas menolong dan membaringkan kakek tua malang itu ke kursi panjang dekat jendela. Lalu mengambil minum untuk sang kakek.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga ojisan" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba membuat kakek itu duduk.

"Owh ya ini minumnya ojisan" lalu Naruto membantu kakek tua tersebut minum dan dapat terlihat rasa lega dari raut wajah sang kakek.

"Kau memang orang baik nak dan orang baik pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jalanmu masih sangat panjang dan sangat berliku, tentu kau membutuhkan orang disekitarmu untuk membantumu dan jika suatu saat nanti ada hal yang sangat ingin kau gapai tapi terasa jauh bagimu maka lupakanlah" ucapnya sambil meraba mencari dan memegang kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud Ojisan ?" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sangat paham dengan apa yang aku katakan. Terimakasih atas minumannya" ucapnya sambil menepuk tangan Naruto.

"Dan ini ada hadiah kecil dariku, semoga kau suka" sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kain dan ketika Naruto membukanya tampak dua buku tua tapi kedua judul tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki ini ?" ketika Naruto hendak menatap kearah kakek tua itu, dia sudah tak ada di tempat.

(nb: cerita dari Naruto hanya batas sini)

Sementara itu ditempat kakek tua tersebut

"Sudah kuduga kau anak dari dia" ucapnya lalu berubah pakaian dari pakaian lusuh ke pakaian para bangsawan.

"Bagaimana hasil observasi anda Zekram Bael-sama ?" tanya sang ajudan.

"Seperti dugaanku dia anak dari mereka walaupun ada sesuatu seperti segel yang menahan pancaran energi tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya" balasnya.

"Pantas saja dia hanya bernilai 1 bidak pion, ada segel yang menahan bidak evil piece menganalisa kemampuan orang yang dibangkitkan. Apa menurutmu dia yang menempatkan segel itu yang bertujuan melindungi Naruto-sama ?" tanya sang ajudan.

"Mungkin saja memang dia yang menanamkan segel tersebut. Agar Naruto tidak menjadi incaran fraksi lain" balas Zekram.

"Apa langkah anda selanjutnya ?"

"Apa anda akan memberitahukan ini kepada Yondai Maou ?"

"Untuk sementara ini hanya aku dan kau yang akan mengetahui hal ini. Aku juga ingin melihat reaksi para tetua mendengar berita ini. Untuk saat ini aku akan mengawasinya dari jauh dan melihat para iblis muda yang ada dikota ini yaitu Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri" ucap Zekram.

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan Rias-sama dan Sona-sama mengenai hal ini ?" tanya sang ajudan.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini walaupun Naruto merupakan salah satu peerege Rias Gremory tapi dia memperlakuannya dengan tidak baik dan tampaknya Naruto mencintai Rias Gremory" balasnya.

"Tapi sikap dan prilaku Rias-sama ke Naruto-sama sangat tidak baik tapi dia sama sekali tidak marah" ucap Sebastian.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta buta atau cinta sesungguhnya" balasnya.

"Apakah anda akan menghukum Rias-sama atas apa yang telah dia lakukan dan bukannya keluarga Gremory sangat menyayangi peerege mereka ?" ucap ajudan.

"Bukan hak-ku untuk melakukannya tapi berita tentang Rias yang melakukan hal tersebut sudah diketahui oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya selaku Maou Lucifer saat ini. Mereka begitu menyayangkan tindakannya" balasnya.

"Apakah seorang bidak bisa keluar dari peerege seorang bangsawan ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja bisa bahkan sang raja bisa langsung mengunset evil piece seperti dalam kasus Rias tapi keluarganya dan Lucifer sendiri melarangnya untuk mengunset, entah alasannya apa" ucap Zekram.

"Apa anda pernah bertanya ke Lucifer-sama atau para Maou lainnya tentang alasan dilarangnya mengunset evil piece tersebut karena seperti yang kita tahu Rias-sama tidak menyukai salah satu bidaknya yang bernilai satu pion tersebut"

"Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan saya juga yaitu kenapa ketika Naruto-sama sekarat diserang malaikat jatuh waktu itu mereka tetap membangkitkan walaupun sudah tahu bernilai satu pion ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mereka terutama Ajuka hanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang mereka rasakan energi sihirnya 10 tahun lalu dan Energi yang membuat para hewan di hutan familiar berderu di dunia bawah. pada saat kejadian itu banyak para prajurit fraksi iblis lama yang mati dan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Mereka berpendapat bahwa anak itu adalah hasil uji coba dari fraksi iblis lama yang masih hidup untuk menggulingkan Yondai Maou saat ini tapi ternyata perkiraan Ajuka salah dan mereka menganggap membangkitkan Naruto merupakan kesalahan tapi mereka mencoba menerima semuanya tapi seperti yang kau tahu para tetua itu akan menghina keluarga Gremory dan mungkin dari situlah kebencian Rias terhadap Naruto terjadi. Ini semua bukan salah Rias karena para tetua sialan itu yang bermasalah dan perkiraan Ajuka tidak salah karena Naruto memang anak yang mereka cari mungkin karena pengaruh segel yang ditanam itu, mereka para Yondai Maou tidak bisa merasakannya" jelas Zekram ke Ajudannya.

"Bahkan sekelas Yondai Maou tidak bisa merasakan aura Naruto-sama pada saat itu" ucap Sebastian.

"Kemungkinan besar dia memasukan aura sihirnya kedalam tubuh Naruto" ucap Zekram.

"Tapi darimana anda tahu kalau Naruto adalah putra dari Mother of Dragon. Secara visual tak tampak ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau ingat pedang yang pernah dipakai Aegon Targaryen dalam menaklukan dunia bawah" ucapnya.

"Ya aku ingat pedang itu kalau tak salah namanya Dragon Wrath yang artinya kemarahan naga. Bilah pedang yang terbuat dari Valyrian Steel dan gagang pedangnya terbuat dari gigi dan tanduk naga dilebur bersama besi terbaik di dunia bawah. Jangan bilang-"ucapan sang ajudan dijawab oleh anggukan Zekram Bael.

"Hanya orang yang mempunyai energi sihir yang banyak dan keturunan langsung dari Aegon Targaryen yang bisa mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya. Aku sengaja menancapkan pedang itu di depan kedai. Banyak yang mencoba mengambil pedang itu karena bentuknya yang bagus sebagai koleksi tapi tidak ada yang bisa sampai Naruto yang mencabut tanpa usaha sedikitpun dan keyakinan semakin kuat setelah melihat pancaran energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto ketika aku memegang tangannya tadi.

"Dan yang harus kau ingat Sebastian Nama Asli Naruto adalah Aegon Targaryen, anak dari Daenerys Targaryen dan The True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red" ucapan Zekram membuat Sebastian terdiam.

"Aku penasaran Zekram-sama bagaimana reaksi dunia bawah dan seluruh fraksi mendengar berita ini" ucap Sebastian.

"Yang pastinya akan banyak proposal lamaran karena dia adalah anggota terakhir dari keluarga Targaryen dan para tetua sialan akan merasa mati kutu hahaha" ucap Zekram membayang reaksi mereka semua.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali agar para tetua itu tidak curiga dengan kepergianku, aku akan meninggalkan familliar-ku disini untuk memantau dia" tambahnya.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan" lalu mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Flashback Off

"Begitulah ceritanya. Itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan satu lagi buku pemberian sang kakek tua.

"Apa sampai saat ini kakek tua itu masih sering kesini sekedar mampir atau yang lainnya ?"tanya Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Sudah jarang" balasnya.

'Aku penasaran siapa kakek tua yang dimaksud Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki buku kuno ini. Apakah dia salah satu dari 3 fraksi. Hanya dari kaum iblis yang bisa mengakses buku ini terlebih lagi hanya pemimpin keluarga, Yondai Maou dan para tetua yang bisa mengakses buku ini di perpustakaan pusat. Apa aku hubungi oneesan untuk meminta bantuan ?' batin Sona sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan selidik.

"Ano Sona-Kaichou sebenarnya buku apa yang diterima oleh Naruto-senpai itu ?"

"Dari raut wajahmu, tampak raut kaget" ucap Kiba.

"Buku yang dipegang Naruto adalah salah satu buku kuno yang tersisa di dunia bawah. Sejarah berdirinya seluruh pillar di dunia bawah"

"Dan buku satunya lagi merupakan buku yang diarsipkan dan dilarang untuk dibaca oleh iblis muda seperti aku dan Rias, tempatnya pun sudah dibedakan dengan buku lainnya. Hanya para pemimpin keluarga, Yondai Maou dan para tetua yang dapat mengakses ruangan dan membaca buku ini" ucap Sona menjelaskan.

"Kaichou aku pernah membaca buku yang menjelaskan sejarah semua pillar tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau di dunia bawah ada keluarga Targaryen ?" tanya Koneko.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengetahui tentang itu. Yang kutahu adalah mereka memiliki simbol naga berkepala 3. Itu menjelaskan 3 anak yang dimiliki Lord Aerys Targaryen dan Lady Rhaella Targaryen dan anak para pendahulu mereka yang selalu memiliki anak 3, ada juga yang cuman memiliki satu. Mereka satu-satunya yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan para naga pada masa dulu dan rumor mengatakan bahwa Targaryen sudah punah setalah perang antara Yondai Maou sekarang dengan golongan fraksi lama" ucap Sona.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, selebihnya hanya tiga yang kukatakan tadi yang tahu semua tentang keluarga Targaryen" tambahnya.

"Keren, mereka berkaitan dengan naga" ucap Issei sambil melihat tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau berkaitan dengan Targaryen ini, senpai ?" tanya Issei mengalihkan tatapannya ke Naruto dan itu menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana kecuali Naruto.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Issei. Aku ini yatim piatu dan juga aku awalnya manusia biasa sebelum dibangkitkan Rias menjadi peeregenya walaupun aku hanya menjadi bebannya saja tapi aku berusaha keras untuk tidak merepotkannya" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih tapi langsung menampakan senyum yang membuat mereka iba.

"Aku bersumpah demi para Yondai Maou kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi pion yang membanggakan rajanya dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu Issei" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-senpai, kita akan menjadi pion terkuat di dunia bawah" ucap Issei dan mereka beradu kepalan tinju, sementara mereka yang melihat hanya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

'Seandainya Naruto ada di dalam bidak punyaku, dia tidak akan merasakan semua ini. Dia orang yang terlalu baik bahkan setelah dia menjadi iblis sekalipun' batin Sona lalu dia mendengar bisikan dari Tsubaki yang menandakan mereka harus bergegas kembali ke ruang Osis.

"Naruto boleh kubawa dua buku ini ?" tanya Sona.

"Silahkan, buku itu milik arsip dunia bawah" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kedua buku tersebut.

"Minna kami permisi dulu karena masih ada urusan di ruang Osis" ucap Sona.

"Kami juga permisi Naruto-kun, apakah kau ada panggilan hari ini ?" tanya Akeno.

"Sebenarnya kemaren tapi klien minta diubah jadi besok" ucap Naruto.

"Owh ya Sona, aku tadi sempat memasakan sesuatu untuk anggota Osis yang lain. Tunggu sebentar" lalu Naruto kembali menuju dapur dan kembali membawa dua bingkisan ukuran sedang.

"Ini untuk anggota Osis dan ini untuk Rias" ucap Naruto menyerahkan dua bingkisan, satu untuk Sona dan satunya untuk Akeno.

"Aku sengaja membuat untuk Rias karena aku tahu jam segini dia sibuk dengan dokumennya dan belum makan jika belum selesai. Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit mengganjal" ucap Naruto sebelum Akeno ingin berucap.

"Mereka akan senang mencicipi makananmu Naruto" ucap Sona.

"Semoga saja" ucap Naruto.

"Dan kuharap Rias suka dan tolong jangan bilang ini dariku karena dia pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-senpai" ucap Kiba.

"Owh ya ini semua panggilan yang sudah kulakukan" ucap Naruto menyerahkan sebuah map ke Akeno.

"Selamat malam semuanya, semoga selamat sampai tujuan" lalu mereka semua meninggalkan kedai, sekilas Akeno melihat kearah Naruto dan melihat raut wajahnya lalu berlalu menyusul yang lainnya. Sementara pria yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tadi mendengar semua pembicaraan hanya bisa tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedai tak lupa membayar makanannya.

'Apa aku harus melaporkan informasi ini ke Rias ?' batin Akeno sambil menatap kearah Sona dan bingkisan makanan yang dibawanya.

Dengan Naruto

"Terimakasih datang lagi" ucap Naruto ke pelanggan terakhir dan membersihkan kedai dan segera pulang tapi selama diperjalanan dia merasa seperti diikuti. Naruto tiba-tiba bermanuver ke kanan dan benar sebuah tombak cahaya datang dari belakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku meleset dalam berburu iblis kecil" keluarlah seorang malaikat jatuh dengan tombak cahaya ditangan kiri dan sebuah busur panah ditangan kanan.

"Ohh datenshi-san kau sepertinya perlu banyak belajar lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Kau begitu sombong iblis-kun. Akan aku ajarkan bagaimana rasa takut akan kematian" lalu dia merubah tombak cahaya dalam mode pedang dan membuat kubah perlindungan agar Naruto tidak mendapat bantuan dari teman-temannya lalu mulai menyerang Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukan bagaimana kekuatan yang kau panggil iblis kecil ini" Naruto mengambil pedangnya dari dimensi penyimpanan dan bersiap dalam mode bertarung berlari ke arah datenshi tersebut.

Sementara itu Akeno dan yang lain telah tiba di gedung lama tempat Rias berada dan tampak dia sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen pemanggilan.

"Buchou kami pulang" ucap Issei yang masuk pertama kali disusul Asia, Koneko, Kiba dan terakhir Akeno.

"Kalian sudah pulang semuanya" ucap Rias menatap kearah mereka.

"Rias-Buchou apa ada kerjaan untukku ?" tanya Kiba dan Koneko.

"Ada dua untuk Koneko dan satu untuk Kiba" ucap Rias menyerah sebuah kertas ke Kiba dan Koneko.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat sekarang" lalu Kiba dan Koneko pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir mereka dan menyisahkan Issei, Asia dan Akeno.

"Hari sudah malam sebaiknya kalian pulang Asia, Issei. Belum ada panggilan untuk kalian" ucap Akeno yang melihat dua kouhai nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Asia kita pulang. Buchou jangan lupa dimakan dan dihabiskan makanannya" ucap Issei meninggalkan tempat bersama Asia.

"Apa maksud perkataan Issei, Akeno ?" tanya Rias yang telah menatap ratu sekaligus temannya itu.

"Ketika kami melakukan perayaan di kedai Naruto, Sona datang bersama Tsubaki dan bergabung dalam perayaan. Ketika kami hendak pulang, Naruto membungkuskan makanan untuk anggota Osis yang lain dan untukmu karena dia tahu kalau jam segini kau sibuk dengan dokumen sampai lupa makan dan ini makanannya, makanan kesukaanmu gyoza" ucap Akeno membukakan kotak makanan yang berisi gyoza yang tampak menggoda untuk dimakan.

"Katakan padanya tak perlu dia melakukan itu lagi" ucap Rias lalu berdiri berjalan menuju pintu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Akeno menahan lengannya.

"Aku mohon padamu kali ini Rias, hilangkan egomu. Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya tapi dia sudah membuatkan ini untukmu dan setidaknya makanlah satu untuk menghormatinya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu membencinya tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak merepotkanmu dan yang lain. Apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku, Kiba, Koneko, Asia dan Issei hanya bernilai bidak 1 pion"

"Jawab aku Rias" ucap Akeno dengan nada terisak. Rias hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan poninya menutupi kedua matanya tampak memikirkan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan ke Naruto selama ini. Mulai dari hinaan, rasa kesal dan benci yang diutarakan dan dia tidak pernah melihat kemarahan dari Naruto karena semua hujatan darinya tapi egonya lebih besar dan mengingat perkataan para tetua tentang keluarganya membuat kebencian terhadap Naruto semakin besar.

"Aku tidak perduli. Dia yang membuat para tetua itu menghina keluarga yang sangat aku sayangi" lalu Rias pergi setelah melepaskan pegangan tangan Akeno padanya. Sementara Akeno hanya semakin terisak mendengar jawaban Rias dan merasa Rias yang sekarang bukanlah Rias yang dia kenal beberapa tahun lalu yang mengajaknya menjadi anggota keluarganya.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto

"Hehhh sepertinya kau lumayan juga iblis-kun tapi tidak cukup baik" ucap malaikat jatuh yang sedikit mengusap pipinya yang tergores.

"Kau tidak seperti omong besarmu itu" ucap Naruto meludahkan sedikit darah.

"Kau yang bermulut besar. Coba hentikan ini jika kau bisa" Naruto melihat banyak malaikat jatuh yang mengelilinya seperti bayangan.

'Yang mana yang asli' batinnya.

**(Tunjuk kedepan pedangmu maka pedanglah yang akan menunjukan yang mana yang asli)**

'Siapa yang berucap'batinnya melihat sekeliling.

'tapi patut dicoba'tambahnya. Naruto melakukan sesuai suara misterius dan ketika menutup mata dia seolah ditarik pedang itu menuju yang asli dan pedang tersebut menembus perut datenshi tersebut.

"Kau boleh juga iblis kecil tapi kaulah yang akan mati disini" ucapnya lalu menusuk tombak cahaya ke perut Naruto sampai menembusnya. Lalu Naruto jatuh berlutut dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Hahahaha akhirnya kau kalah iblis-kun, kau hanya bermulut besar. fraksi malaikat jatuh lebih kuat dari fraksi iblis"

"Dan Rias Gremory akan berterimakasih padaku karena telah membunuhmu" ucapnya mencabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya lalu menarik rambut Naruto menatap kearah wajahnya.

"Jika aku harus mati disini setidaknya aku berhasil membunuh malaikat jatuh yang masuk ke wilayah Gremory" ucapnya Naruto sambil terkekeh sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu hahhh, kau lah yan-"sebelum ucapan itu selesai sebuah bola angin menembus perut malaikat jatuh itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu" ucapnya lalu jatuh sambil memegangi mulutnya yang memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Begitu rupanya, kau adalah bagian dari mereka, kau seorang Targaryen. Hanya Rhaegar Targaryen yang menggunakan sihir tersebut" ucapnya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang Targaryen, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Pion dari Rias Gremory" ucap Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan nafas yang naik turun.

"Kau salah iblis-kun, kau seorang Targaryen sejati" lalu malaikat jatuh itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Naruto jatuh berlutut dan memuntahkan banyak darah dan jatuh terlentang.

"Hehehe akhirnya aku menang"

"Rasanya sakit sekali"

"Setidaknya aku bisa berguna bagi kalian semua"

"Setidaknya setelah ini aku tidak akan membuat Rias malu lagi memilikku"

"Apa ini akhir dari hidupku ?"

"Maafkan aku Issei, aku tidak bisa bersaing denganmu menjadi pion terkuat hehehe"

"Warnanya seperti rambut Rias yang indah" Naruto memandangi tangannya yang penuh darahnya sendiri.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu Rias seberapa besarpun kau menghinaku. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta buta dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucapnya dengan nafas yang hampir putus dan mulai batuk disertai keluarnya darah. Bahkan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Rias Gremory, My Ruin Crimson Princess-ku" lalu Naruto menutup matanya dan sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Sementara itu dengan Rias

Rias kini yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya, tanpa ada angin tiba-tiba sebuah figura foto jatuh yang menampakan dua anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan yang tersenyum dan jatuhnya figura foto itu mengangetkannya lalu beberapa menit kemudian jendela kamarnya terbuka secara kencang dan angin bertiup membawa dedaunan gugur yang mengenai mukanya. Rias mengambil figuran foto yang jatuh dan melihat hanya pada bagian anak laki-laki kecil yang kacanya pecah.

'Kenapa hanya di bagian Naruto-kun yang pecah. Apa dia diluaran sana baik-baik saja'

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun'

'Apa sikapku terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto'

'Aku melakukan hal yang benar. Gara-gara dia keluargaku dihina tetua sialan itu'

'Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati'

'Apa aku terlalu keras padanya'

'Dan aku baru kali ini melihat Akeno terisak setelah kematian ibunya' itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Rias saat ini dan tanpa dia sadari dia terus memikirkan Naruto dan baru tertidur pukul 1 pagi.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih atas saran dan masukan dari para reader sekalian dan terimakasih juga telah setia mengikuti dan menunggu cerita ini update.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Multi Crossover Fanfic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

Game of Thrones by David Benioff and D.B Weiss  
(Based on A Song Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin)

Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Family, Fantasy and Romance

Rating M

Bahasa tidak baku, miss tanda baca, Multi Crossover, typo, gaje dan kawan2 nya

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Mempersembahkan

House of Dragon

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya di House of Dragon

"Begitu rupanya, kau adalah bagian dari mereka, kau seorang Targaryen. Hanya Rhaegar Targaryen yang menggunakan sihir tersebut" ucapnya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang Targaryen, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Pion dari Rias Gremory" ucap Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan nafas yang naik turun.

"Kau salah iblis-kun, kau seorang Targaryen sejati" lalu malaikat jatuh itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Naruto jatuh berlutut dan memuntahkan banyak darah dan jatuh terlentang.

"Hehehe akhirnya aku menang"

"Rasanya sakit sekali"

"Setidaknya aku bisa berguna bagi kalian semua"

"Setidaknya setelah ini aku tidak akan membuat Rias malu lagi memilikku"

"Apa ini akhir dari hidupku ?"

"Maafkan aku Issei, aku tidak bisa bersaing denganmu menjadi pion terkuat hehehe"

"Warnanya seperti rambut Rias yang indah" Naruto memandangi tangannya yang penuh darahnya sendiri.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu Rias seberapa besarpun kau menghinaku. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta buta dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucapnya dengan nafas yang hampir putus dan mulai batuk disertai keluarnya darah. Bahkan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Rias Gremory, My Ruin Crimson Princess-ku" lalu Naruto menutup matanya dan sudah tak bergerak lagi.

'Apa sikapku terlalu berlebihan pada Naruto'

'Aku melakukan hal yang benar. Gara-gara dia keluargaku dihina tetua sialan itu'

'Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati'

'Apa aku terlalu keras padanya'

Chapter 3

Pagi hari pun tiba, matahari mulai tinggi dan terdengar bunyi cicitan burung. Semua orang memulai aktivitasnya ada yang sekolah, bekerja atau sekedar belanja. Kuoh Academy pun sudah mulai ramai dengan siswa yang mulai berdatangan karena waktu menunjukan pukul 07.55 pagi.

Sona dan Tsubaki seperti biasa melakukan aktivitas pagi yaitu berkeliling sekolah dan mengecek ruangan. Ketika dijalan menuju kelas mereka untuk memulai kelas pagi ini. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas banyak yang menyapanya tentu saja hanya anggukan sebagai balasan mereka dan ketika sampai di kelas sudah tampak guru yang siap memulai pelajaran.

"Sepertinya Naruto, Akeno dan Rias belum datang" ucap Sona yang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Sepertinya begitu Kaichou" balas Tsubaki.

"Tumben sekali mereka belum sampai apalagi Naruto, dia akan tiba dikelas 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya nya.

"Mungkin lagi mereka lagi diperjalanan Kaichou. Kita tunggu saja" setelah ucapan itu datanglah Rias dan Akeno. Mereka langsung menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan mereka berdua sebangku sama seperti Sona dan Tsubaki.

'Kenapa dia belum datang ?'

'Kenapa Naruto-kun belum datang ?'

'Kemana dia ?'

Begitulah Sona, Akeno, dan Rias membatin karena Naruto yang hari ini tidak hadir.

Time Skip

Pelajaran pertama akhirnya selesai dan memasuki masa istirahat, semua murid menuju kantin sekedar mengisi perut atau berbincang satu sama lain termasuk Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki yang telah duduk di paling pojok kantin yang sedang menyantap makanan mereka.

"Sepertinya Naruto absen hari ini"

"Ada yang tahu dia kemana ?" tanya Sona ke Akeno dan Rias.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana Naruto-kun hari ini" ucap Akeno sementara Rias hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto-san seperti ini" ucap Tsubaki sambil meminum minumannya.

"Jika Naruto bolos hari ini, dia harus memiliki alasan yang kuat" ucap Sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin jika Naruto-san bolos, Kaichou. Dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang rajin dan berprestasi. Kau masih ingat kan hasil ujian masuk Naruto-san ke Kuoh Academy yang bisa dikatakan sempurna karena itulah dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah ini" ucap Tsubaki. Mereka jadi teringat awal mereka mengenal Naruto yaitu ketika ujian masuk dan ujian tes untuk beasiswa untuk kelas 3. Sona merupakan salah satu tim penilai ujian dan ketika memeriksa jawaban peserta hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna 100. Tidak hanya pintar, Naruto juga suka membantu Sona dan anggota Osis dengan berkas-berkas. Dia juga murah senyum dan ramah terhadap guru dan para juniornya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi idola di sekolah selain Yuuto Kiba sang pangeran Kuoh.

"Aku akan suruh salah satu anggota Osis yang akan melihat keadaan Naruto" ucap Sona.

"Ada baiknya jika aku saja yang melihat keadaan Naruto-kun setelah sepulang sekolah" ujar Akeno.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi Akeno, kau tidak ingat hari ini kita ada pertandingan dengan kelompok Sona mengenai siapa yang akan mencari anggota familiar untuk anggota baru kita" Rias berucap sambil menikmati teh nya.

"Tapi Rias mungkin sebaiknya ki-" ucapan Akeno terpotong karena Rias yang menatap kearahnya dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Rias-Buchou" Akeno membalas ucapan Rias dengan nada sarkastik. Sona dan Tsubaki yang lagi-lagi melihat kelakuan Rias terhadap Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berujar.

"Jangan khawatir Akeno, aku akan menugaskan Momo untuk mengecek Naruto di kediamannya" ucap Sona dan diangguki Tsubaki.

"Terimakasih Kaichou atas bantuannya" ucap Akeno.

"Sepertinya pelajaran kedua akan dimulai, Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" ucap Sona sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas disusul yang lainnya.

Time Skip

Setelah semua pelajaran selesai dan akhirnya tiba waktunya pulang, semua orang ada yang kembali ke rumah masing-masing atau nongkrong bareng di sebuah cafe sekedar melepas penat setelah melalui hari ini. Termasuk Rias dan Sona beserta anggota peerege mereka yang berkumpul di Gym untuk bertanding memperebutkan siapa yang duluan mencari familiar untuk anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Dengan Momo

"Apa benar ini alamat rumahnya ?" ucap Momo yang melihat tempat tinggal Naruto yang berada di daerah perbukitan. Ketika Momo masuk ke dalam rumah atau bisa dikatakan sebuah pondok yang terdapat sebuah tikar berlapis kain dan sebuah tempat baju dari bambu. Tidak ada tv atau barang-barang yang biasa dia lihat di rumah-rumah lainnya, tempat tinggal Naruto sangat sederhana.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini"

"Apa aku pergi dan laporkan ini ke Kaichou ?" lalu Momo pergi meninggalkan tempat melalui lingkaran sihirnya tapi tanpa dia sadari ada sesosok mahkluk yang datang dengan tujuan sama yaitu mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Di Underworld

Tampak Zekram Bael salah satu tetua yang dihormati di dunia bawah yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku dan dengan setia asistennya Sebastian menemani dibelakangnya. Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menampilkan sesosok gagak yang menatapnya lalu gagak itu bertengger di pundaknya dan tampak seperti berbisik. Setelah selesai dia langsung menyuruh familiar-nya untuk mencari dimana Naruto berada saat ini.

"Sepertinya kemaren malam Naruto diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan sekarat tapi familiarku mengatakan ada seseorang dengan lingkaran sihir warna merah yang membawa Naruto pergi sebelum dia membawa Naruto padaku tapi dia tidak mengenali lingkaran sihir milik siapa" ucap Zekram lalu tampak berpikir.

"Apa mungkin Rias-sama yang membantu Naruto-sama ?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak mungkin" ucapnya tegas.

"Apa itu utusan dari Lucifer-sama, mungkin saja Grayfia" Sebastian terus berspekulasi. Zekram terus berpikir tampak dari raut wajahnya.

'Siapa yang membawa Naruto itu ?'

'Apakah golongan maou lama mengetahui bahwa dia adalah hasil projek mereka ?'

'Apa aku langsung mengeceknya ke dunia manusia ?'

'Semoga kau berada ditangan yang tepat Naruto' Zekram hanya duduk tegak sambil memikirkan semua hal yang dapat terjadi ke Naruto.

Di Hutan Familiar

"Sepertinya hanya Asia-chan yang mendapatkan familiar hari ini" ucap Akeno yang telah berpakaian lengkap setelah insiden slime beberapa saat yang lalu sementara Issei yang sangat menginginkan slime tersebut terus pundung disebelah Asia.

"Itu karena Issei-senpai menginginkan familiar yang sama sepertinya yaitu mesum"ucapan Koneko sungguh tajam dan sarkastik sehingga semakin membuat Issei menangis histeris dan pundung lebih dalam.

"Ara ara Issei-kun, familiar itu tidak hanya digunakan untuk hal yang demikian" ucap Akeno.

"Tapi Akeno-san aku dan dia sudah sehati" yang lain hanya bisa mendesah kikuk mendengar jawaban Issei.

"Baiklah semuanya saatnya kita kembali" ucap Rias yang telah menyiapkan lingkaran teleportasinya dan semua berjalan menuju lingkaran tersebut dengan Koneko yang menarik kerah baju Issei yang masih meratapi nasib calon familiarnya dan mereka meninggalkan hutan familiar.

Sementara itu Momo yang telah kembali ke ruang Osis segera melaporkan apa yang didapatkannya.

"Terimakasih Momo. Kau bisa kembali ke kerjaanmu" Momo hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya kita harus memeriksa sendiri Kaichou" saran Tsubaki.

"Kau benar Tsubaki. Aku akan memberi tahu terlebih dahulu lalu kita akan pergi malam ini" Tsubaki hanya menganggukan kepala tapi dia dapat melihat Sona yang sedang memikirkan apa yang didapatkan Momo ketika melihat keadaan Naruto.

Di ORC beberapa jam kemudian

"Baiklah semuanya kerja bagus untuk hari ini. Kalian bisa pergi, jika ada yang mendapatkan panggilan lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin dan jangan membuat nama Gremory buruk" ucap Rias.

"Baik Buchou" ucap mereka minus Akeno.

"Sepertinya berjalan lancar Rias" Sona datang bersama Tsubaki memasuki gedung ORC.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sona" lalu Rias meceritakan semuanya pada Sona sementara Sona yang mendengar hanya diam dan segera berucap.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan laporan dari Momo mengenai Naruto yang tidak masuk hari ini" ucapan Sona mengalihkan atensi mereka yang ada disana terutama Akeno yang segera berucap.

"Apa yang dikatakan anggotamu Kaichou ?"

"Apakah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja ?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" Akeno terus membondong Sona dengan pertanyaan seputar Naruto karena sedari tadi pikirannya tertuju ke sosok pirang yang tak hadir di kelas mereka tadi.

"Aku takut informasi ini tidak begitu bagus"

"Aku bertanya padamu Rias. Apakah kau tidak membelikan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk anggota keluargamu karena Momo mengatakan padaku kalau Naruto tinggal di sebuah gubuk di daerah dekat hutan ?"

Ketika Rias yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sona seperti ada yang menghambat tenggorakan nya.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat atau sesekali memantau seluruh anggotamu"

"Owh maafkan aku kalau aku menyinggungmu tapi hanya Naruto-lah yang kau **perhatikan" **Sona hanya berucap sambil menyisipkan sindiran-sindiran untuk Rias. Dia tak ingin melakukan semua ini tapi Rias harus segera merubah cara pandangnya. Naruto tidak-lah salah disini dia hanya korban berkat keegoisan para Maou Lucifer saat ini, itulah yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya.

"Aku dan Tsubaki ingin melihat Naruto dan memastikan sendiri keadaan nya" tanpa menunggu jawaban Rias, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan ORC.

"Buchou apakah kita tidak melihat keadaan Naruto-senpai ?" tanya Issei.

"Aku ada urusan Issei" lalu Rias menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi merubah sifat pemimpin mereka itu. Lalu Akeno memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sona dan Tsubaki melihat keadaan Naruto dan sisa nya mengikuti jejak Akeno.

Dimana Rias berada saat ini

Rias Pov

Rias saat ini berada di dunia bawah lebih tepatnya di perpustkaan di rumanya membaca buku sejarah klan besar di Dunia Bawah dan perhatianku tertuju dengan keluarga Targaryen yang sudah punah. Saat kedatanganku para pelayan sedikit kaget dengan kedatanganku karena aku datang tidak bersama anggota peerge-ku yang lain seperti yang biasa aku lakukan dan mungkin saja tak lama dari itu berita kedatanganku menyebar dan disinilah mereka orang tua-ku, kakak-ku dan Grayfia mendatangiku di perpustakaan.

Rias Pov End

"Senang kau bisa berkunjung Rias" ucap Lucius Gremory selaku kepala klan Gremory.

"Aku sedikit merindukan tempat ini Tou-sama" ucap Rias.

"Aku senang kau berkunjung kesini Rias-chan. Apa kau merindukan oniichan-mu ini ?" ucap Sirzech yang mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang antara Rias dan Venelana.

"Apa kau tidak memeluk Rias-chan, Okaasan ?" tambahnya. Venelana yang disebut hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi-nya.

"Ayo Venelana peluklah anak gadis kita" Lucius memeluk bahu sang istri. Sementara Venelana diam tak bergerak dan mereka melihatku yang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka sempat takut akan ada ribut besar lagi antara Rias dan ibunya seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu ketika aku menelantarkan, mengabaikan dan menyalahkan semuanya pada Naruto karena para tetua yang menghina keluarga Gremory. Mereka sempat menasehatinya tapi ketika Rias ingin melemparkan PoD ke Naruto tanpa pikir panjang Venelana menamparnya. Sejak itu Venelana mendiamkan Rias ketika dia berkunjung.

Mereka melihat Rias yang mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan memeluknya erat seolah mengatakan kalau dia merindukan ibunya. Venelana sebenarnya juga ingin membalas pelukan putri tercinta-nya tapi dia masih merasa sangat kecewa dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Rias waktu itu. Pelukan itu berlangsung satu menit setelah Rias melepas pelukan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka juga menyusul duduk dikursi yang kosong termasuk Venelana.

"Buku apa yang kau baca Rias-chan ? " tanya Sirzech.

"Sejarah klan besar di Dunia Bawah" ujar Rias.

"Kau tertarik dengan sejarah klan Targaryen tapi sayang sekali klan itu sudah punah sejak Rhaegar dan adiknya meninggal ketika perang besar terjadi" Rias hanya diam mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Suasana di perpustakaan sangat canggung dan terasa kaku, biasanya jika sedang berkumpul mereka akan saling berbincang mengenai kegiatan mereka tapi kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Grayfia bisakah kau bawakan kami teh dan beberapa cemilan ?" ucap Sirzech dan diangguki oleh Grayfia tapi ketika dia ingin menyiapkan pesanan, Ajuka datang dengan langkah cepat dan sambil membawa peralatan semacam tablet ditangan nya.

"Sirzech kita harus segera ke dunia atas. Aku tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Naruto" ucapannya lantas membuat semua orang berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu Ajuka ?"

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Sirzech dengan nada panik dan keras lalu merebut paksa tablet yang melihat grafik tekanan sihir yang dimiliki Naruto dan telihat oleh mereka bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ajuka benar.

"Pokoknya kita harus segera mengecek ke dunia atas" Ajuka telah siap untuk berangkat.

"Kami ikut Sirzech" ucap Lucius dan Venelana hanya mengangguki.

"Kau juga harus ikut Rias walau bagaimana pun dia adalah anggota keluargamu" Rias hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk menandakan kalau dia setuju. Dalam hati dia juga merasakan kekhawatiran pada Naruto. Lalu mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju dunia atas atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat Naruto tinggal.

Di suatu tempat

Tampak dalam sebuah ruangan yang berlatar putih Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling.

'Aku dimana ini'

'Kenapa tidak ada bekas tusukan tombak cahaya disini'

'Apakah ada orang yang menyelamatkanku' batin nya lalu mencoba bangkit perlahan karena masih merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Dia perlahan berjalan untuk mencari seseorang tapi tampaknya hanya dia sendiri di ruangan ini.

"Apakah ada orang disini ?"

"Tampaknya kau sudah bangun ne blonde-kun" Naruto langsung membalikan badan nya dan dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian khas penyihir duduk dikursi para raja sambil memegang sebuah tombak ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam kearah wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Irene Belserion tapi aku lebih dikenal sebagai Keputusasaan Scarlet atau kau bisa menyebutnya Ratu Naga"

"Senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu blonde-kun atau bisa kusebut Aegon Targaryen Son of Mother of Dragon" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang dapat membuat semua lelaki berlutut padanya tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang mematung karena dia merasakan aura sihir yang dikeluarkannya begitu besar.

'Apakah aku bisa selamat dari wanita ini'

To Be Continue

Kembali lagi dengan cerita House of Dragon, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan terimakasih sudah tetap setia menunggu cerita ini. Cerita ini MultiCrossover( Naruto x Highschool DxD x Game of Thrones x Fairy Tail x... ) mungkin akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita. Ini menjawab Pm yang masuk yang tanya pairing Naruto siapa sih, baiklah pairing utama Naruto yaitu Rias dan tolong para reader menghormati keputusan yang telah dibuat jangan seenaknya memberikan saran seperti "janganlah rias thor kan dia udah nyakitin Naruto dsb". Jika saran yang diberikan sepaham dengan apa yang telah dipikirkan maka akan direalisasikan, jika tidak mohon bisa menghormati pilihan author.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Multi Crossover Fanfic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

Game of Thrones by David Benioff and D.B Weiss  
(Based on A Song Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin)

Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Family, Fantasy and Romance

Rating M

Bahasa tidak baku, miss tanda baca, Multi Crossover, setengah AU ,typo, gaje dan kawan2 nya

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Mempersembahkan

House of Dragon

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya di House of Dragon

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ?"

"Apa yang kau mau dariku ?" lalu Naruto langsung tersadar lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari dimensi penyimpanan dan masuk mode menyerang.

"Ara apa seperti itu cara berterimakasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari ambang kematian"ucapnya lalu berdiri dari singgasana nya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dan keluarkan aku dari tempat ini" Naruto melihat reaksi dari wanita tersebut lalu dia bisa kekehan darinya.

"Apakah ada orang disini ?"

"Tampaknya kau sudah bangun ne blonde-kun" Naruto langsung membalikan badan nya dan dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian khas penyihir duduk dikursi para raja sambil memegang sebuah tombak ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam kearah wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Irene Belserion tapi aku lebih dikenal sebagai Keputusasaan Scarlet atau kau bisa menyebutnya Ratu Naga"

"Senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu blonde-kun atau bisa kusebut Aegon Targaryen Son of Mother of Dragon" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang dapat membuat semua lelaki berlutut padanya tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang mematung karena dia merasakan aura sihir yang dikeluarkannya begitu besar.

'Apakah aku bisa selamat dari wanita ini'

Chapter 4

"Apa kau sangat takut padaku, tenang saja aku tidak akan memakan iblis kecil sepertimu" Naruto langsung melihat kebelakang dan melihatnya berada di belakang Naruto dan wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Naruto yang menyadari situasi langsung memberi jarak dan Irene dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi tan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku anak dari Mother of Dragon dan menyebutku dengan Aegon Targaryen, hal yang sama dikatakan malaikat jatuh itu sebelum dia mati ?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang orang tuaku siapa ?"

"Buka bajumu" ucap Irene.

Irene yang melihat Naruto masih diam tak bergerak lalu Irene menjentikan jarinya dan langsung saja baju Naruto terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Naruto yang memelototi Irene dengan tatapannya.

"Aku akan kutunjukan padamu siapa kau sebenarnya" setelah Naruto melihat Irene menyentuh dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit yang membuatnya langsung memegang erat dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?" tanyanya terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan apa yang ingin kau tahu" lalu Naruto mulai diselimuti cahaya perak, merah, hitam dan tak lupa banyaknya lingkaran sihir yang mengelilinginya.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya'

'Banyaknya tekanan sihir milik orang lain termasuk para Old Maou itu dan para Yondai Maou saat ini. Rupanya mereka menyadari bahwa dia anak mereka' Irene masih melihat kearah Naruto yang masih meringkuk sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto POV

'Kenapa dengan tubuhku'

'Sakit sekali rasanya seperti terkena benda-benda suci' lalu tiba-tiba sebuah memori ingatan masuk kedalam kepalaku dan terngiang kembali apa yang pernah dilakukan mereka semua padaku dulu. Cambukan, suntikan, memasukan sesuatu dan berbagai bentuk penyiksaan yang pernah kualami, semuanya dapat kuingat dengan jelas.

Naruto POV End

Saking menyakitkannya apa yang dialami Naruto saat ini, Irene dapat mendengar Naruto yang berteriak tapi lebih tampak seperti naga yang mengaum menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Irene yang melihat itu lalu melafalkan mantra sihir lalu mengarahkan tangan nya kearah Naruto dan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berlambang naga menyelimutinya dan mencoba menghapus banyaknya lingkaran sihir yang seakan mencoba memblokir sihir yang masuk tapi semua itu sudah hilang.

'Sepertinya lingkaran sihir hitam itu mencegah dia untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya dan menutup akses memorinya dan sihir hitam itu sepertinya aku kenal' batinnya lalu melihat Naruto yang berhenti meringkuk kesakitan lalu dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Sekarang apa kau merasakan perbedaan dari yang tadi dengan sekarang ?" tanya Irene.

"Aku bisa merasakan banyaknya aliran sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto sambil melihat keadaan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk lalu perlahan tegak pada posisinya.

"Itulah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya" ucapnya.

Cough Cough Cough Cough

Naruto mulai terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang berasa sesak dan langsung saja Naruto jatuh dengan tangan menyangga badannya lalu terdengar lagi suara batuk diikuti dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Tubuhnya belum bisa menerima semua ini' lalu Irene mendekat ke Naruto lalu meletakan tangannya ke kepala Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Masih banyak yang harus kutanya padamu" Naruto mencoba bertahan tapi dia merasakan rasa kantuk yang kuat lalu terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak membuka semua segel yang mengekangnya, apalagi jika para Yondai Maou dan para fraksi Old Maou itu merasakan aliran sihirnya yang besar saat ini" lalu Irene mengarahkan tangannya sekali lagi kearah Naruto dan sebuah lingkaran sihir bergambar kepala naga berada di atas Naruto.

"Akan ada masanya kau tahu semuanya Naruto-kun atau Aegon-kun" Irene berjongkok sambil melihat kearah wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

"Tapi aku janji akan selalu melindungimu sesuai janjiku pada ibumu" lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau kedatangan banyak tamu" Irene yang merasakan aura dari luar, mengangkat Naruto dan meletakannya di pundaknya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

Sementara di dekat tempat tinggal Naruto

Zekram Bael yang pertama kali tiba bersama sang ajudannya Sebastian dan dia melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengangkut Sirzech, Grayfia, Ajuka, Venelana dan Rias. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sirzech pertama kali berucap.

"Sepertinya bukan cuman kita saja yang merasakannya Ajuka" ucap Sirzech.

"Apa anda merasakan apa yang kami rasakan juga Zekram-sama" ucap Grayfia. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan menelusuri tempat yang bisa dikatakan tempat tinggal itu.

"Apa kita tidak salah tempat Sebastian ?" tanyanya ke sang ajudan.

"Sepertinya tidak Zekram-sama, disinilah tempat tinggal Naruto-sama" ucap Sebastian.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat dan dengar semua yang dikatakan para seluruh fraksi bahwa keluarga Gremory menyayangi anggota bidaknya seperti keluarga sendiri"

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan Sebastian, bagaimana tempat tinggal salah satu keluarga Gremory karena setahuku bidak pertamanya Akeno Himejima diberi tempat tinggal berupa kuil lamanya, Koneko Toujo diberikan sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari sekolah, Yuuto Kiba sama juga diberikan sebuah apartemen"

"Kau pasti salah satu bidak baru dari Rias Gremory, Hyoudo Issei sang Sekiryuutei" ucapnya.

"Ya tuan, saya Hyoudo Issei Pawn dari Rias Gremory" ucap Issei seolah melihat tatapan Issei kearahnya lalu Asia juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Asia Argento Bishop dari Rias Gremory. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa pak ?" tanya Asia.

"Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik"

"Aku Zekram Bael kepala keluarga dari keluarga Bael dan salah satu tetua di dunia bawah" ucapnya. Asia dan Issei yang mendengar siapa pria yang ada di depannya langsung sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami pak" ucap Asia yang mewakili mereka berdua.

"Angkat kepala kalian berdua nak" ucap Zekram lalu Asia dan Issei mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu Sirzech, Ajuka" ucap Zekram lagi lalu Grayfia dan Sebastian membuat pelindung disekitar mereka.

"Ara seperti biasa anda selalu cekatan dan sensitif Zekram Bael-sama" mereka melihat adanya robekan dimensi di salah satu pohon tak jauh mereka semua. Mereka melihat sosok berjubah bertudung membawa Naruto yang pingsan dalam pegangannya. Ketika sosok itu bergerak mendekat sebuah es menyelimuti kakinya.

"Ara ara kecemasan dan ketanggapan yang masih sangat terlatih, benarkan Grayfia" ucap sosok itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya Sirzech dan melihat Grayfia yang masih diam menatap sosok itu.

"Anggap saja sebagai teman lama yang kembali tapi belum tahu apakah aku bagian dari hitam, putih, emas, merah atau abu-abu"

"Andai saja aku tidak kebetulan lewat mungkin anak ini akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan dan rajanya tidak mengetahui itu. aku tidak ingin hal yang sama menimpa anak ini"para iblis muda kaget tiba-tiba es yang mengekang kaki tiba-tiba mencair dan membuat uap panas. Sosok tersebut terus berjalan menuju mereka dan meletakan Naruto yang pingsan di tengah-tengah. Mereka dapat melihat tangan sosok itu mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian" ketika sosok itu ingin berjalan menjauh sebuah suara datang dari Sona.

"Apa kau salah satu dari pillar di dunia bawah ?"

"Apa kau yang dimaksud Naruto, seorang kakek tua yang memberikan buku ini padanya sebegai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolongnya"

"Apakah kau sudah mengawasi Naruto selama ini ?"

"Apa kau itu musuh atau teman untuk bangsa kami ?" tanya Sona dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku bukanlah salah satu pillar di dunia bawah, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan kakek tua yang memberikan buku, aku hanya sedikit kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan anak ini untuk bisa diakui dan disejajarkan dengan para bidak lainnya. Seperti yang kalian tahu anak ini tidak memiliki aliran sihir dalam tubuhnya seperti yang dialami oleh Sairaorg Bael saat ini dan kau lihatkan sekarang dia menjadi iblis muda terkuat untuk saat ini, karena aku yakin anak ini memiliki potensi yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Sairaorg. Apa aku teman ata lawan itu tergantung dengan "Little Boy" karena aku sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah kalian saat ini. Apa itu jawaban yang memuaskan pewaris klan Sitri ?" Irene menjawab semua pertanyaan Sona tapi tampak raut wajah penuh pertanyaan dari muka Sona.

"Dari wajahmu tampak kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benakmu ojousan" ucap Irene.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dnegan "Little Boy" ini ?" tanya Sona.

"Akan ada saatnya semua para iblis muda ini akan tahu semuanya. Untuk saat ini nikmati kedamaian semu yang ada" ucapnya.

"Apa ini ancaman secara tidak langsung ?" tanya Zekram bersedekap dada.

"Tidak ini adalah jalan hidup dan takdir. Semua makhluk memiliki takdir dan jalan hidup yang harus dilalui termasuk bangsa iblis sendiri" ucapnya.

"Tapi aku bisa meyakinkan kalian saat ini bahwa aku bukan ancaman kalian saat ini. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan untukmu Rias Gremory pewaris dari klan Gremory aku punya saran untukmu jika boleh"

"Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali dalam hidup maka jangan sampai salah mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari karena tidak akan ada cara bahkan tuhan sekalipun yang bisa membalikkan semuanya" Rias mendengar itu tertegun dan melihat kearah Naruto yang pingsan dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua Irene menampilkan seringainya. Tanpa pamit dia menghilang dalam robekan dimensi.

"Sepertinya kita banyak memiliki pembicaraan" ucap Sirzech.

"Kami akan menyiapkan tempatnya di gedung Osis atau di ORC" ucap Sona dan diangguki Akeno.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, kita akan membicarakan semuanya di gedung ORC saja" lalu Sona, Akeno dkk menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir menyiapkan tempat.

"Rias kau akan ikut dengan kami"

"Anda juga diundang Zekram-sama" yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menggangguk lalu mereka pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir dengan sebastian yang membawa Naruto yang masih pingsan. Sementara para iblis sedang berdiskusi di gedung ORC, Irene yang saat ini berada di sebuah tempat dan berdiri di sebuah makam lalu dia meletakan sebuah bunga berwarna biru lalu memejamkan mata, tampak mulutnya bergerak seperti sedang berdo'a untuk nama yang tertera di makam.

"Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang kangen dengan sosokmu Dany" ucap Irene tanpa melihat seseorang yang keluar dari robekan dimensi. Tampak sesosok pria (bayangkan aja Nakamura Azami dari anime Shokugeki no Soma tapi dengan warna rambut merah dan mata yang berwarna biru).

"Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki banyak perubahan Irene Belserion sang Ratu Naga. masih dengan pakaian yang begitu mencolok" ucap pria itu.

"Gaya pakaianmu juga tampak berbeda terlihat lebih bangsawan" ucap Irene lalu dia bisa melihat sosok pria itu mendekat dan meletakan sebuah mawar putih di makam tersebut dan menutup matanya.

"Ternyata para fraksi Old Maou menjadikan anakmu sebagai bahan uji coba" Irene tiba-tiba berucap.

"Aku sudah tahu, kebetulan mereka menggunakan kekuatan Ophis dan memasukannya kedalam tubuh anakku" ucapnya.

"Pantas saja, ketika aku membuka segel yang didada nya ada sebuah energi yang sangat kukenal selain milik para Old Maou, kau dan milik sang ratu" ucapnya.

"Sepertinya Ophis tertarik dengan anakmu"tambahnya.

"Entahlah tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan semua fraksi menyentuh anakku" ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa langkahmu selanjutnya" ucap Irene menatap punggung sosok itu.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasinya dari bayangan" ucapnya.

"Apakah kau akan tetap membiarkan anakmu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Putri Crimson" tanya Irene. Sosok itu diam sejenak lalu berujar.

"Itu semua keputusannya dimasa depan. Aku tidak akan turut campur dalam hubungan asmaranya dan aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Putri Crimson itu" lalu dia membuka sebuah dimensi.

"Senang bisa berbincang denganmu lagi Great Red sang dewa naga" sosok itu hanya membalikan mukanya lalu memberikan seringainya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu lagi dengan salah satu ratu naga yang terkenal Irene Belserion. Mungkin belum terlambat mengucapkannya tapi terimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan pada Dany dan anakku" lalu dia memasukan robekan tersebut tanpa mendengar jawaban sang lawan bicara.

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan apa yang pernah dilakukannya padaku waktu itu" Irene melihat kearah langit malam yang gelap gulita dan semilir angin menerpa wajah cantiknya.

'Semua yang kulakukan hanya untuknya' dia tetap dalam posisinya sambil menikmati malam ini sambil menutup matanya.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang berisikan meja bundar dan beberapa kursi yang diduduki oleh beberapa orang yang hadir.

"Sepertinya Irene Belserion sudah mulai bergerak"

"Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya Ophis ?" sosok berambut perak berujar.

"Apa kita akan mulai bergerak ?" tanya sosok pria berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak sabar memulai rencana kita nyaa"

"Dan melihat kembali Shirone" ucap sosok wanita berkimono hitam sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kuroka yang akan memulai rencana kita untuk My Little Dragon" ucap sosok wanita bertubuh mini dengan raut wajah datar.

"Baiklah Ophis nyaa aku akan bersiap dengan rencana kita" lalu sosok wanita berkimono hitam menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya. Lalu kedua sosok lainnya meninggalkan sosok wanita bertubuh mini itu sendirian.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku My Little Dragon' batinnya lalu melihat kearah sebuah bola kaca yang menampilkan suasana gedung ORC saat ini.

To Be Continue

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Multi Crossover Fanfic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

Game of Thrones by David Benioff and D.B Weiss  
(Based on A Song Ice and Fire by George R.R Martin)

Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Family, Fantasy and Romance

Rating M

Bahasa tidak baku, miss tanda baca, Multi Crossover, setengah AU ,typo, gaje dan kawan2 nya

Anime Lovers Indonesia

Mempersembahkan

House of Dragon

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya di House of Dragon

"Sepertinya Irene Belserion sudah mulai bergerak"

"Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya Ophis ?" sosok berambut perak berujar.

"Apa kita akan mulai bergerak ?" tanya sosok pria berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak sabar memulai rencana kita nyaa"

"Dan melihat kembali Shirone" ucap sosok wanita berkimono hitam sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kuroka yang akan memulai rencana kita untuk My Little Dragon" ucap sosok wanita bertubuh mini dengan raut wajah datar.

"Baiklah Ophis nyaa aku akan bersiap dengan rencana kita" lalu sosok wanita berkimono hitam menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya. Lalu kedua sosok lainnya meninggalkan sosok wanita bertubuh mini itu sendirian.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku My Little Dragon' batinnya lalu melihat kearah sebuah bola kaca yang menampilkan suasana gedung ORC saat ini.

Chapter 5

Di Gedung ORC

"Siapa yang mau memulai semua ini" ucap Zekram sambil bersedekap dada. Mereka diam sesaat lalu Sona berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mungkin dimulai dari saya saja dulu Lucifer-sama, Zekram-sama" ucapnya.

"Pasti anda semua mendengar apa yang aku tanyakan pada sosok misterius tersebut. Apakah dia sosok yang memberikan buku yang hanya dimiliki oleh kepala keluarga Iblis di dunia bawah, Lucifer-sama dan para tetua ini" dia menyodorkan sebuah buku usang kearah mereka.

"Aku telah menanyakan pada Naruto darimana dia mendapatkan buku ini dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia diberi oleh seorang kakek tua yang telah dia tolong di kedai tempat dia bekerja. Ketika Naruto ingin bertanya lagi kepadanya, kakek itu sudah pergi. Aku awalnya sempat ingin menyelidikinya dengan bantuan Leviathan-sama tapi kesibukan sebagai anggota Ketua Osis dan pengawas kota Kuoh membuatku belum mendapatkan informasi apapun" ucap Sona. Lalu dia melihat ekspresi mereka semuanya lalu bergegas duduk lagi.

"Sepertinya kalian harus meningkatkan keamanan lagi di dunia bawah, Sirzech" ucap Zekram.

'Padahal itu semua aku yang melakukan' batinnya sambil melihat ke para pemimpin dunia bawah.

"Falbium akan mengurusi ini, tentunya kami akan membantu mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Sekarang masalah utamanya" Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang adik lalu menghela nafas.

"Apakah kalian semua setuju jika aku mengunset evil piece Naruto-kun dari kelompok Rias" ucapan sang Maou membuat semua orang kaget lalu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya termasuk sang adik Rias.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau senang jika aku melakukannya, itu yang sangat ingin kau minta dariku" uca Sirzech.

"Tapi Maou-sama apakah mengunset evil piece akan membuat yang menggunakannya mati ?" tanya Sona.

"Itu jika kalau raja dari evil piece yang melakukan pengunset-an, kalau yang menciptakannya tidak" lalu sirzech menatap Ajuka yang berada disebelahnya dan menganggukan kepala seolah memberi izin.

"Ada 2 hal yang dapat mengeluarkan bidak evil piece dari pengguna, yang pertama jika dia mati atau mengambilnya dari pengguna. Aku sudah mendengar semua hal tentang Uzumaki Naruto ini dari Sirzech dan ini juga salahku karena menempatkannya di kebangsawananmu Rias Gremory yang malah membuatnya mendapatkan hinaan itu" Rias yang disebut hanya bisa menundukan kepala sembari menggengam erat ujung rok-nya.

"Aku menyayangkan sikap para tetua itu tapi apa mau dikata, yang sudah terjadi maka terjadilah dan sekarang tatap masa depan. Makanya aku disini menawarkan bantuanku padamu untuk mengunset evil Piece Uzumaki Naruto dari kebangsawananmu"

"Jadi apa pilihanmu Rias Gremory" ucap Ajuka lalu menatap kearah Rias yang masih dalam pikirannya. Semua yang ada disana termasuk orang tua, kakak dan kebangsawanannya berharap Rias tidak menginginkannya dan mencoba menerima Naruto dan melatih aliran sihirnya tetapi tidak dengan pemimpin keluarga Bael dan pemimpin dewan dunia bawah, Zekram Bael. Dia menginginkan bahwa Naruto keluar dari kebangsawanan Rias dan akan dibawah pengawasannya dengan mengganti evil piece yang dimilikinya saat ini dengan punya nya. Semua orang masih menunggu jawaban dari Rias dan setelah 10 menit berlalu Rias menegakan kepalanya dan langsung menatap kearah kebangsawanan, orang tua dan kakaknya. Dia melihat tatapan seolah-olah yang mengatakan "Jangan lakukan itu" lalu mengarahkan tatapannya ke Ajuka.

"Aku senang menerima bantuan itu Ajuka-sama" Orang tua terutama Venelana menatap rias dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa lalu menundukan kepalanya sementara Lucius menatap sang istri yang kecewa dengan keputusan sang anak hanya bisa menguatkan dengan memegang tangannya berharap Venelana tidak melakukan hal nekat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan orang sekitar, anggota kebangsawanan Rias hanya bisa kecewa dan menundukan kepala mereka termasuk Asia yang merupakan anggota baru.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusan ini Buchou" Issei yang mendengar semua ini segera berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dengan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Asia yang melihat itu lalu menyusul Issei diikuti Kiba dan Koneko.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi hal penting disini" ucap Venelana berdri lalu meninggalkan tempat dengan lingkaran sihir tanpa melihat kearah sang anak dan suaminya. Rias dapat melihat tatapan kecewa sang ibu padanya tapi mau bagaiamana lagi, ini untuk kebaikan keluarga gremory. Dia penerus selanjutnya dari keluarga Gremory dan dia tidak akan membiar tetua busuk itu menghina keluarganya lagi.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus pergi" ucap Zekram Bael lalu menatap kearah asistennya.

"Aku kecewa dengan hasil akhirnya tapi aku juga senang dia bisa terbebas darimu. Segera kirim laporannya Sirzech, Ajuka" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua Maou, Zekram pergi bersama asistennya itu meninggalkan mereka yang tersisa.

"Onii-sama dan Otou-sama pulang dulu Rias, aku menghargai keputusan apapun yang kau buat" Sirzech mengelus puncak kepala Rias lalu menatap Ajuka.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu semuanya" Ajuka lalu membawa Naruto ke dunia bawah untuk melakukan pengunset-an dan pergi bersama Sirzech, Grayfia dan Lucius kembali ke dunia bawah. Sona yang masih terpaku hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata, Akeno dan Tsubaki yang menjawab ucapan Ajuka dengan anggukan kepala lalu mereka melihat para Maou pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Kaichou..."

"Sona Kaichou" ucapan Tsubaki membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Kita juga pergi Tsubaki, ada hal penting yang harus kita urus" Sona sebentar menatap kearah Rias yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyayangkan sikap teman masa kecilnya itu tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat. Sona menatap Akeno seolah pamit dan Akeno hanya mengganggukan kepala seolah mengerti apa maksud Sona. Sekarang hanya tinggal Rias dan Akeno diruangan ini.

"Akeno..."

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah"

"Disatu sisi inilah yang aku inginkan tapi disatu sisi lagi aku tidak mau melakukannya"

"Aku bisa meminta Grayfia-neesama untuk membantu Naruto mengeluarkan sihirnya, aku bisa meminta bantuan bishop nii-sama untuk melatih Naruto tapi semua perkataan tetua itu-"Akeno mendengar suara tangis Rias dan mendekatinya, memeluknya erat. Tangisan Rias semakin kencang dan dia memeluk sang sahabat sekaligus queen-nya itu.

'Maafkan aku Naruto'batinnya hanya bisa menangisi semua ini.

Di Markas Khaos Brigade

"Seperti yang kita duga" ucap Vali yang bersandar di dinding.

"Benar nyaa" Kuroka ikut menimpali.

"Kau akan memulai rencana ini 3 hari lagi, lakukan sesuai apa yang sudah kita bahas tadi. Vali bawa Arthur, Bikou dan Le Fay ke reruntuhan Targaryen di dunia bawah, ada hal yang perlu kalian ambil dan bawa itu padaku tanpa ketahuan karena reruntuhan itu dibawah perlindungan para Yondai Maou dan juga ada sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengurungnya. Adiknya akan cocok dengan pekerjaan ini" Ophis lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Vali.

"Akhirnya ada pekerjaan juga untuk kita" ucap Bikou.

"Apa yang ingin kau ambil ini Ophis?" tanya Vali.

"Semuanya sudah jelas dalam kertas itu" lalu Ophis berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"Kita segera bersiap Arthur, Bikou" ucap Vali.

"Aku juga harus bersiap nyaa" ucap Kuroka dan mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan.

Di suatu tempat

"Seperti yang diduga" ucap sosok wanita berpakaian penyihir sambil menatap kearah bola kaca. Dia adalah Irene Belserion, sang ratu naga.

'Tapi aku sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Crimson Ruin Princess itu, dia seperti meninggalkan harta karun dunia' batinnya. Irene masih memantau keadaan di gedung ORC tempat pertemuan tadi sembari memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena dia merasakan bahwa pemimpin dewan penasihat di dunia bawah Zekram Bael mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto dan tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga anak dari orang yang dia sayang.

"Apa tujuanmu Irene" Irene melihat kearah belakang dan ternyata Ophis yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ahhh Ophis lama tidak jumpa, terakhir kali kita bertemu kau dalam sosok kakek tua tapi sekarang kau dalam wujud ini" ucap Irene lalu menatap kembali ke bola kacanya.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah ketika si devil gila melakukan pemberontakan dengan dibantu para pengikut Old Maou dan berakhir dengan meninggalnya ibu naga. Lalu kau menghilang entah kemana dan berakhir disini" ucap Ophis.

"Aku sedikit berkelana, melihat sisi lain dunia ini setelah perang besar dan pemberontakan itu" balas Irene.

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Ophis.

"Kau yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, apa yang kau inginkan darinya" Irene kini kembali menatap kearah Ophis. Jika ada orang lain disana maka dia dapat merasakan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang tersebut.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang harusnya aku lakukan" ucap Ophis.

"Dengan mencoba menarik Naruto kedalam kelompokmu untuk membantumu mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri yang merebut tempat berenangmu. Itu konyol" balas Irene.

"Aku hanya butuh kesunyian dan ketenangan dan baka red itu mengambilnya dariku. Alasan lainnya adalah kau belum melihat apa yang kulihat, jika kau melihat apa yang kulihat maka kau akan berpikiran sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan" ucap Ophis.

"Dan aku berterimakasih atas apa yang kau lakukan karena telah membebaskan aliran sihirnya" tambahnya.

"Apa kau yang memberikan buku itu padanya" tanya Irene.

"Yang harus kau tahu, bukan hanya kita yang ingin melindunginya. Aku akan melakukan itu dengan caraku dan kau akan melakukannya dengan caramu. Jika kau mau kau bisa bergabung denganku, pintu organisasiku selalu terbuka untukmu ratu naga" ucap Ophis.

"Maaf saja tapi aku ingin bebas saja" balas Irene yang telah berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Irene Belserion" lalu Ophis menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ophis Ouroboros Dragon" ucap Irene yang juga pergi meninggalkan tempat.

To Be Continue

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
